For the Nights I Can't Remember
by Indigo Nights
Summary: This is just a cute songfic that I decided to do on my favourite song. It takes place after Book 3 and it is Ian's POV. I hope you enjoy it!


**Yo! welcome to my improved songfic! Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or the song For the Nights I Can't Remember. I have Ian's thoughts in bold and the song in Italics. Just a bit of cute fluff for you to read.**

* * *

"Are you sure there's no such thing as Lake Tash?!?" Natalie asked the pilot in her shrill voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I could be wrong!"

"Check again!"

Ian sighed. He had locked HER in a cave for nothing. Ian didn't understand why he cared. It was a new feeling for him. Ever since Korea, he had been feeling empty and worthless. It didn't matter that they had gotten out. He knew that she now hated him, and for some reason, that bothered him.

_"That was very stupid!"_ a voice inside his head said. _"You fell in love and you're just too dumb to realize it!"_

Yikes! Voices inside his head! Ian thought he was going insane. And he thought the hunt was the reason. He had been surrounded by too much FLO, and now his heart was soft. He needed to forget Korea and get on with his life. He decided to turn on the his portable radio and drown out the world for a while. He flipped it on and a song instantly filled his ears...

_I see it in the way you would do_

_When no one else could ever get through _**(You brought out the real me Amy)**

_Holding back till I come around_

_Time and time again you wait for me to come in _**(You were so patient with me)**

_And did you really look my way_

_Cause no one could have seen this comin _**(I would have never thought I would fall for you.)**

_I would never let you down_

_If I was running back working full time_

_So I can, and I will, and you'll see_

_Your hero come running_

_Over, and over tonight_

_And I do_

_Want to love you _**(I really do Amy)**

_And I do_

_Want to try_** (I want to try so hard to make you forget)**

_Cause if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_** (I'm crazy for you)**

_So hold back your tears this time _**(Please stop crying, I love you)**

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody _**(I've never cared about anyone besides myself)**

_But you believed that I could be somebody _**(You had faith in me)**

_You put your world on hold for me_

_Gave away to follow, feel you through the fire_

_I need you to know I will_

_Believe me girl, I'm so tired of running _**(I can't run away from you any longer)**

_I just want to hold your hand _**(I want to be there for you)**

_Stare at you like you've got everything I need_** (I don't need anyone but you)**

_And I can, so I will, and you'll see _

_Your hero come running_

_Over, and over tonight_

_And I do_

_Want to love you _**(So badly...)**

_And I do_

_Want to try_

_Cause if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time _**(Please....)**

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite _

_And what if I never told you I was afraid to cry _**(So afraid...)**

_What if I never let you down _**(You would probably still love me)**

_And said I'm sorry For the nights I can't remember _**(I'm so sorry..)**

_What if I never said to you I would try _**(I'll do whatever it takes to make you forgive me)**

_Yeah, yeah, YEAHHHHHHH_

_And I do_

_Want to love you_

_And I do_

_Want to try_

_Cause if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_Hold back your tears this time_

"Um... What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You were singing outloud to that dreadful music. Well..... maybe it was good before, then you made dreadful. Anyway, please stop. You're scaring me."

Ian sighed. He was singing. A Kabra didn't sing! That was Janus stuff! He had never sang before. Then again, he had never cared for someone like this before. Changes were in the wind. He had fallen for the enemy. Amy had made him truly happy for the first time in his life. But he had ruined it. She would probably never forgive him. Someone else would probably heal the wounds he had inflicted on her heart. There was only a slim chance that she would ever speak to him again.

But it didn't matter.

He would try.

Ian picked up his phone and dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?"

"Amy! It's Ian. I need to talk to you...."

* * *

**There! The End! I left it like this so you can imagine what happens next. BTW, this song is by Hedley in case anyone is wondering. Bye, Bye!**


End file.
